Fools and Poles
by Of Stories Told
Summary: Poles can be dangerous, but are also good for romance! Who knew? Silly drabble fic inspired by coffee prompt


**Summery:** _Poles can be dangerous, but are also good for romance! Who knew? Non magic AU HP/TR_

 **Story Prompt:** _The guy in front of me walked into a post and I was so busy laughing that I ran into the same post…_

 _We're going out for coffee tomorrow._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _Characters not mine, belong to J.K. Rowling._

* * *

Harry glanced up at the irate man pacing in front of him. The man was young, but still older then him by several years at the very least. He wore a top quality suit that Harry had only ever seen his father wear to the occasional gala he was forced to attend thanks to work. The man's once immaculate hair was now a tousled mess, made so by him constantly running his hands through his hair in frustration. He had been coming to the bus stop for the last week or so, and had easily captured Harry's attention from the start. Today was no different, though he was starting to feel a tad sorry for whoever was talking with the handsome stranger at the moment.

"No Lucius, I don't care what Nott has to say-" The man growled angrily into the phone, making Harry wince in sympathy; couldn't be easy having your boss yell at you after all.

He shook his head, glancing down at his own phone. Ron was late again, which in turn would force him to be late himself. And after last time, he knew for certain that if it was up to waiting for Ron or facing his mother's fury, he would simply go to the library himself and get home on time.

There was nothing more terrifying then his mother on a rampage after all.

He sighed and put his phone back into his pocket, he was starting to regret not picking Hermione as his partner for the project. At least with her he knew they would already be in the library, if not living in it. He would just have to work on it alone, but if Ron thought he would still get full credit, then the prat had another thing coming...

"Dammit Lucius! Just get me the-" BANG!

Harry jumped at the loud noise, before watching in shock as the man slowly stood up. There was a large red mark on his forehead from where he'd hit his head on the pole.

The poor stranger opened and closed his mouth several times in shock, before his pale face grew instantly red in embarrassment.

Harry couldn't help it.

He laughed.

The man turned to look at him, seeming far more embarrassed then he'd been only several moments earlier.

"Pfft! Oh goodness i'm sorry but!" Harry waved weakly at the man and pole, struggling to get the words out from between his giggles. Honestly it'd been far more hilarious then he'd thought possible.

The man coughed awkwardly. "Yes well." He stood up, patting down the front of his dress pants and looking utterly uncomfortable with the whole situation, his phone call long forgotten.

Harry chuckled before starting to walk off, he only had an hour left to work on his project before- BANG!

…

Ow.

Oh that hurt.

Blankly he looked up at the pole, the same pole the stranger had walked into moments before.

Huh.

Well that was embarrassing.

He grimaced as he heard hushed laughter coming from behind him. Really even with that large red blotch on his forehead the man still managed to look elegant as he laughed. It wasn't fair.

"I'm sorry but..." He also gestured to Harry and the pole.

"I guess I deserve that." Harry grumbled good naturedly before moving to stand up. The man noticed and quickly offered his hand to help.

"Tom Riddle, at your service."

"Harry potter." He said in reply, flushing in embarrassment still from earlier. He laughed awkwardly, running his hand through his hair. "Poles huh? Think there should be a PSA about them?"

Tom snorted. "Likely wouldn't do any good if fools like ourselves don't bother to look up." The man smiled, drawing Harry to his aristocratic features. He was pretty handsome, in a totally out of his league way.

Still…

"Say!" Harry started, before blushing and looking down at his worn out sneakers. Goodness he really wasn't helping himself here, why had he decided to wear his ratty hoodie today of all days? "This is probably odd and you know, but if you're not doing anything tomorrow… do you think we can, maybe…-"

"If you're trying to ask for a coffee date I'll be delighted." Harry looked up in shock, not quite believing what Tom had just said.

Tom simply smiled, the look far too satisfied on his face. "If I'd known it would take me slamming into a pole for you to come talk to me, I would have done it far sooner after all." He smirked.

Harry felt his mouth opening and closing, though he was sure that even if he tried no words would come out. His cheeks were no doubt a deep shade of red by this point and so to save himself further embarrassment he simply nodded.

Safest bet for now really.

"Great!" And really that smile was just too satisfied, he was starting to feel that it had been Tom's plan all along, though why anyone would willingly walk into a pole was beyond him. "We'll meet here, same time tomorrow." And with a chaste kiss on Harry's cheek he was gone.

Harry just watched as he left, his hand slowly coming up to touch his kissed cheek as a goofy smile flitted across his lips.

He chuckled before walking forward, almost tripping on something left on the ground.

Really his luck today…

Looking down he smiled and snorted at the cell phone left behind, Lucius still talking worriedly through the speaker.

Huh.

Maybe Tom wasn't as smooth as he'd thought.

He whistled and started to walk in the direction he'd seen Tom going in.

Who knew poles and no show friends could be such good luck?

* * *

 **A/N:** _And my attempt at the coffee prompt. The kids are silly, everyone's silly, and Ron is so going to get an F at this rate._

 _But hey!_

 _At least Harry gets a date out of it._

 _Hope you guys enjoyed, please leave a review if you did! Thank you!_


End file.
